


Ztráty a nálezy

by SallyPejr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Aurors are like children, Newt's Suitcase, Post Grindelwald's Arrest, Pre Gramander
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Po Gellertově chycení, zůstal Mlok v New Yorku, aby spolupracoval s KOKUSOU. Což samo nepůjde tak hladce, když má s sebou svůj kufřík... Vstupuje bystrozorské oddělení.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirováno první kapitolou tohoto - archiveofourown.org/works/8771041/chapters/20105407
> 
> Opravu pravopisu dělala Lianell, chvalte ji!

Aby bylo jasný, tentokrát to není Mlokova vina. Ani trošičku. Teda ano, ještě pořád nenechal spravit tu přezku na kufru, ale stejně tohle není jeho vina.

Tina ho donutila nechat kufr s jeho zvířaty stát u jejího stolu s tím, že by doopravdy nebylo vhodné jít s zrovna tímhle kufrem před prezidentku Picquery. Mlok by sice raději nešel před prezidentku, než aby opustil své miláčky, ale to by taky nebylo vhodné. A taky by ho Tina asi proklela až do sedmého kolene.

Jenže když byli Scamander a Goldsteinová mimo oddělení, zůstal kufr bez dozoru. A v místnosti plné až moc zvědavých bystrozorů. Takže vážně, není to Mlokova vina, že se rozhodli nakouknout do kufru. A není tudíž ani jeho vina, že některá z jeho zvířat utekla.

Takže slavnostní poděkování prezidentky Picquery Scamandrovi a sestrám Goldsteinovým za odhalení a chycení Gellerta Grindelwalda a za nalezení skutečného Percivala Gravese přerušil příchod – no, spíš přiběhnutí a rozražení dveří, jednoho z mladších bystrozorů, který na celé kolo křičel, že je oddělení plné lítacích modrých hadů. Zatímco Mlok s výkřikem 'Okamy!' vystřelil v plné rychlosti z místnosti, Tina si chytla bystrozora, aby se ho zeptala, jak se pro všechny zakladatele dostala nějaká stvoření ze zavřeného, provazem převázaného a zamykacím kouzlem pojištěného kufru! Naneštěstí pro mladého jí její sestra ochotně pomohla s odpověďmi.

Když Mlok dorazil na oddělení, byla celá obří místnost v troskách. Kouzelníci se střídavě schovávali za nábytkem nebo se snažili kouzly zaútočit na tři všude možně poletující okamy, zatímco jim pod nohama běhal hrabák a občas je ne příliš vážně napadl polovid při pokusu bránit mláďata.

„Co se tu stalo?!" rozkřikne se Mlok zhrozeně.

Jeden z bystrozorů se k němu hned vrhne, hůlku napřaženou a začne po něm hulákat, že je nebezpečný blázen a terorista, co je chce všechny zabít. Než mu na toto obvinění stačí Mlok něco říct, skočí muži na záda polovid a srazí ho k zemi.

„Douglíku," řekne Mlok napůl s úlevou, napůl s výčitkou, než polovida zvedne do náruče.

Ostatní kouzelníci v místnosti na něj jen nechápavě hledí.

„Zlatíčka! Máma je tady!" zavolá Mlok na zvědavé okamy, které tím hned zaujme. Ovšem to neznamená, že by se vydali za ním. Mloka to ovšem očividně netrápí, protože ten se s polovidem v náruči vydá tam, kde nechal svůj kufr. Ten ale už dávno nestojí zabezpečený na zemi, ale otevřený leží na desce Tinina stolu.

„Pojď, Douglíku, půjdeme domů," povídá Mlok, zatímco leze na stůl a jednu nohu po druhé i do kufru. „O malé se neboj, hned je pošlu dolů, jen musíš chvíli počkat." A k nechápavosti bystrozorů Scamander zmizí.

Trvá to skoro deset minut, než se Mlok vrátí. Deset minut, které magizoolog strávil lítáním po všech výbězích, aby zjistil, kdo mu všechno chybí. Dva kůrolezové, tři okamy a jeden hrabák.

Když se Mlok konečně vynořil z kufru, je místnost v ještě větších troskách, než už byla, jeho okamy lítají jako zdivočelé a rostou, bystrozorové střílí kouzla všemi směry a ve dveřích do velké místnosti stojí přísně se tvářící prezidentka, nezdravě bledá Tina a Graves s kamenným výrazem. Ovšem osoby nadřízené Mlok zaregistruje jen jaksi mimochodem.

„Dost!" zařve na celou místnost a všichni ho doopravdy poslechnou. Nikdo ještě neslyšel Mloka Scamandera ani promluvit nahlas. A rozhodně ho nikdy neslyšeli křičet.

„Koukejte, co mám! Svačinka!" zvedne magizoolog do vzduchu zavařovačku, ve které má zavřené cvrčky. A tím si okamžitě získá plnou pozornost lítajících tvorů. Mlok s klidem jednoho cvrčka vytáhne, sledován upřenými pohledy všech živých tvorů v místnosti a provokativně s ním zamává ve vzduchu, než hodí hmyz dolů. Přímo do svého kufru.

Trojí nadšené vypísknutí je jediné varování, než se tři okamy rozletí za pochoutkou a střemhlav se vrhnou do hlubin kufru.

Mlok počká, dokud za nimi nezmizí i poslední pero a rychle zaklapne víko.

Sotva zaklapne kufr, narovná se a ze svého vyvýšeného místa na stole se rozhlédne po pobořené místnosti. Kdyby byl kůrolez, kam by se tady schoval? Kde je tady nějaký kvalitní strom?

„Větvíku?" zeptá se Mlok tiše a sáhne do náprsní kapsy pro zeleného panáčka. „Nevíš, kde máš rodinku?"

Kůrolez na jeho dlani se zatváří podezíravě a ukáže prstem ke kufru, nad který stojí.

„Ale no tak, víš dobře, že utekli. Kam šli?"

Místo odpovědi na něj kůrolez jen vyplázne jazyk.

„No ták. Nech si toho. Co když se jim něco stane? Chceš, aby je našel někdo z těchhle lidí?"

To Větvíka zarazí a donutí spolupracovat. S útrpným povzdechnutím se malý kůrovec nakloní vpřed, zapřený o Scamanderovy prsty a cosi zakřičí tichým písklavým hláskem. Nikdo z mlčících a nechápajících lidí neslyší nic, co by mohla být odpověď, ale kůrolez stejně namíří prstem vpřed a ukáže kamsi trochu do leva od Mloka.

Nejsou to ani dvě minuty, co Scamander pobíhá po místnosti, veden kůrolezem, než najde, co hledá. A pak před nimi stojí magizoolog s ustaraným výrazem a třemi zelenými panáčky ve vlasech.

„A teď už zbývá jen-" zamumle si Mlok sám pro sebe, zatímco lítá pohledem po podlaze.

„Není tohle taky vaše?" ozve se najednou kus před ním hlas Percivala Gravese.

„C-co?" zakoktá se Mlok, ale pak mu pohled padne na chlupaté černé zvířátko v rukách ředitele bezpečnosti.

„Ty!" protáhne Mlok a přejde dost blízko, aby si mohl hrabáka vzít do ruky a zblízka mu nadávat přímo do tváře. „Co si myslíš, že děláš? Neříkal jsem ti, že máš domácí vězení? Z toho kufru nevylezeš aspoň měsíc, a pokud zase utečeš, nepustím tě ven vůbec, jasné?!" povídá Mlok vyčítavým nespokojeným hlasem, zatímco mu hrabák visí v ruce s výrazem okřiknutého dítěte.

„Kam sis vůbec myslel, že jdeš?" zeptá se Mlok, spíš jen tak ze zvyku, ale tentokrát se mu dostane odpovědi.

Hrabák se najednou tváří celý nadšený a oběma předníma ukazuje na Gravese.

„Co?" zarazí se Mlok.

I Graves udiveně pozvedne obočí. On k sobě toho malého zloděje rozhodně nezval.

„Ale ne. Ne," zavrtí Mlok hlavou, když mu dojde, co mu chce hrabák říct. „Tohle se nepočítá, jasné? To, že jsem po tobě jednou chtěl, ať ho najdeš, neznamená, že ho budeš hledat pořád. Žádná odměna nebude. To je jen na mnou žádost a teď jsem si nic nepřál, takže nic."

Jestli hrabák umí smutné oči, tak tohle je jejich ukázková verze.

„Ne," zavrtí Mlok hlavou. „Ne. Nic nedostaneš."

Hrabák znovu zamává tlapkama směrem ke Gravesovi. Skoro to vypadá, jako by se chtěl k tmavovlasému muži vrátit.

„Když jsi teda utekl, abys ho našel, tak to jsi určitě neměl čas sebrat nic jiného, že?" prohodí Mlok a znehybní hrabákovi tlapky.

A o vteřinu později už zvířátko vidí hlavou dolů a Mlok z něho gravitací, máváním a lechtáním sype na zem plno mincí různých hodnot, nepočítaně manžetových knoflíčků, několik prstenů a dokonce i pár náušnic.

„Máš domácí vězení," oznámí Mlok hrabákovi přísně a vyrazí s ním ke kufru. Ani si nevšiml, že jde někdo za ním.

„Tak. Dovnitř a žádné útěky," řekne Scamander hrabákovi, než otevře kufr, strčí do něj ruku s hrabákem až po rameno a zase kufr zavře. A zajistí zamykacím kouzlem. A pak v koutě sebere ze země provaz, kterým byl kufr prve převázán. Ovšem nepoužije ho jako další pojistku.

Zjistil totiž, že u jeho kufru stojí Percival Graves.

„Prosím, nechte je být. Oni nejsou nebezpeční!" vyhrkne Mlok to první, co ho napadne a rychle přejde až ke kufru.

„Váš zvěřinec zničil celé bystrozorské oddělení a to ani nebyl v plné síle," upozorní ho Graves.

„Já nevím, jak se dostali ven. Kufr byl zamčený a převázaný a bylo na něm kouzlo. Nemělo by to být možné se dostat ven," povídá nejistý a ustrašený Mlok. Pohled mu lítá všude možně, jen na muže před sebou se nedívá, dlaněmi žmoulá provaz, který zvedl.

„Vaše zvířata měla pomoc zvenčí. Pár bystrozorů se na ně chtělo podívat," povídá Graves.

„C-cože? Ale- Proč se mě prostě nezeptali?" nechápe Mlok.

„To vám nepovím," pokrčí Graves rameny, ale pak se zeptá na to, co ho při Mlokově rozhovoru s hrabákem velice zaujalo. „Pochopil jsem to správně, že jsem byl nalezen díky jednomu z vašich zvířat?" zeptá se ředitel vážným hlasem.

Mlok hned zrudne a skloní hlavu.

„Nikdo o tom nemá správně vědět. Moje zvířata jsou tady nelegální a prý by to nevypadalo dobře, kdyby všichni věděli, že vás místo bystrozorů našlo zvíře, co je tu nelegálně," odpovídá Mlok. „Tinu to dost rozzlobilo, ale mně to bylo jedno, stačilo mi, že mi nevezmou moje zvířata. Pane Gravesi, nevezmete mi je kvůli tomuto, že ne?" zeptá se Mlok prosebně. V podstatě škemrá a na tu chvíli se i doopravdy dívá Gravesovi so očí.

„Řekněte mi o tom zvířeti, co mě našlo. Jak jste to udělal?" zajímá se Graves, místo aby odpovídal.

„Je to hrabák. Víte, oni mají strašně citlivé smysly, ale většinou je používají jen k tomu, aby našli zlato a další drahé kovy. Zbožňují je. Proto jsem z něj vysypal všechny ty věci, mají totiž-" Mlok se zarazí uprostřed věty. Pan Graves nechce slyšet o zajímavostech o hrabácích. Chce slyšet o své záchraně.

„Slíbil jsem svému hrabákovi dva pruty zlata a jednu dost vzácnou brož, pokud vás najde. Stačilo jen, aby si čichnul k něčemu, co je cítit jako vy. A pak už jen šlo o to, udržet s ním krok," pokrčí Mlok nejistě rameny.

„Takže žádná důmyslná práce mých bystrozorů. Zachránil mě váš zloděj," prohodí Graves.

Magizoolog a pašerák v jednom moudře mlčí a jen šoupe nohama. Co na tohle taky říct? Přece se nebude omlouvat, že ho našel?

„O svůj kufr se nebojte, pane Scamandere," poví mu Graves klidným hlasem. „Jen zajistěte, aby už se tohle neopakovalo.

„Ano, pane!" vyhrkne Mlok a rychle si kufr přitáhne blíž, aby ho měl pod větším dohledem a mohl ho převázat špagátem.

„Pane Scamandere," ozve se uprostřed vázání mašličky Graves. „Co děláte dnes večer?"

„No, musím nakrmit zvířata a zkontrolovat ta, co utekla, že jsou v pořádku. Taky jsem Douglíkovi slíbil, že mu pořádně vykartáčuju srst a-" Mlok se najednou zarazí. „Proč se na to ptáte?" Na tohle se ho snad nikdy nikdo neptal.

„Doufal jsem, že budete mít volný večer. Pak bych vás mohl pozvat na večeři a vy byste mi mohl říct víc o vašich zvířatech," navrhne Graves s drobným úsměvem.

„A proč nepřijdete vy na krmení?" rozzáří se Mlok šťastným úsměvem, aniž by postřehl ono innuendo o schůzce. „Můžete přijít ke mně a já vám je rovnou všechny ukážu. Akorát možná plíživé zlo z vás může být trochu nervózní, ale na druhou stranu, ten by měl stejně spát," povídá Mlok zamyšleně.

Graves se znovu pousměje. Spíš jde o nepatrný pohyb jednoho koutku vzhůru, než tento vzácný fenomén zase zmizí.

„Přijdu rád," řekne jen Graves, čímž přeruší Mlokovy úvahy. A vyslouží si tím tak zářivý úsměv, že by jím nejspíš šel osvítit celý New York.


End file.
